Perfect Life
by Rachel9
Summary: An alternate version where Christian and Satine run away, even though she is still sick w/consumption.
1. Default Chapter

OK, this is my first ever Moulin Rouge fan fic. I don't yet, but I WILL have a site some day in the near future. It's a very, very long story that I know none of you want to hear. I'll post it up either in a later part or seperate place, but I am very new to the MR world.  
  
You all don't know me at all! I come from the Buffy-world...more specifically, the Buffy/Spike 'shipper world (I have a site for them too- http://www.midnitedreams.net/sinister), so I'm VERY new at writing fan fics for anything other than those two. (OK, but the B/S site isn't up either...switching domains is a pain!)  
  
So...be gentle and don't make me cry if you send me flames. :)  
  
Also, please forgive any of the stupid errors- spelling, punctuation, etc. I don't have a Moulin Rouge beta-reader...are there MR beta-readers?  
  
Perfect Life  
  
By *~Rachel*~  
  
Disclaimer: Damn, I wish they were mine...no, actually, all I want is Christian to be mine. Anyway, all the main characters belong to Baz Luhrmann and Co, so no copyright infringements were intended. This is my story and not meant to copy the movie.  
  
Rating: Hmm, probably PG-13, just because I like writing everything in that rating. It's pretty much readable if you've seen the movie.  
  
Summary: OK, everyone has done their own little version of what if Satine didn't die and she and/or Christian and she still run away. So...here's my version (And I'm praying that it won't suck) So...alternate ending and you'll see where it picks up very easily.  
  
Spoilers: Uh...watch the movie...  
  
Author's Notes: _______ Signifies thoughts. There's 1 scene that's in Italics, which means it's in the past. And I know NOTHING about what trains were like in 1900; the symptoms and cures for TB/consumption, or ANYTHING about France...so when I give a name of a place, just go along with it.  
  
Distribution: My Moulin Rouge site (eventually), any groups (archives only) that this goes to has automatic permission, and if anyone else can ask me...I'll probably say yes. (I just like to know where it's going to go)  
  
Feedback? OF COURSE! Unless its flames...well, flames are okay...but I cry easily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Christian stared out the window of his small room. He searched the ground, looking around for any sight of his love, Satine. He glanced back and forth between people, looking for any sight of her fire-red hair or slim figure in the crowd.  
  
The two of them were planning on running away together. He wanted to get her away from the Duke, away from the Moulin Rouge, and away from any part of this life that was keeping them apart. He knew she felt the same way...after their promises of being together, there was nothing that could keep them apart.  
  
Where is she? He thought to himself as he frowned. She had been gone for a good four hours and dread began to fill him. What if she isn't coming back? he thought. But Satine wouldn't lie to me...would she? No, Christian was sure she would return. After what the two had said to each other, she was going to come back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I couldn't!" Satine shouted as she ran into his room and straight into his open arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried out. "I couldn't go through with it." She stepped back and placed her hands on his cheeks, looking into his eyes...wanting to make sure that he was real. "I saw you there and I...I felt different and I couldn't pretend. And the duke! He saw...he saw, and he..." she wrapped her arms around his neck again, whispering into his ear, "Christian, I love you."  
  
"It's okay..." Christian replied into her ear He whispered soothing words into her ear, trying to steady and calm her down. She had come to him, and that's all that mattered. She loved him. He loved her with all his existence, and suddenly, he knew what they should do.  
  
She hugged him again as she spoke, "And I couldn't do it." She tried so speak evenly, but choked back sobs. "I didn't want to pretend anymore. I don't want to lie...and he knows, and he saw!"  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to pretend anymore," Christian said to her softly. He looked into her eyes, saying, "we'll leave...we'll leave tonight."  
  
Satine stopped moving, staring at him in confusion. "Leave? But...what about the show?" All the hard work he put into his show and he wants to leave it all behind?  
  
"I don't care, I don't care about the show." Christian said, placing his hands around her gently. We have each other, and that's all that matters." He wiped a tear from her cheek.   
  
Satine gazed into his eyes and saw nothing but love reflecting in his pools of blue. Instantly, she was calmed...yes, this was right. Escaping from this life...flying away with her lover by her side. It felt right in her heart. Yes, as long as we have each other..." Satine slowly said. She kissed him quickly, "we have each other..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Christian was pulled out of his thoughts as he concentrated on waiting patiently. His bag was packed and waiting on the bed so they two could leave. Suddenly, he heard the door open behind him. He whirled around and looked at Satine.  
  
She was dressed in a tightly fitting gray and black dress, with a black lace-veil covering her face. There were no bags in her hand and she stood in the doorway with a serious expression on her face. He watched her take a deep breath and quickly brace herself against the fireplace mantle.  
  
Right away Christian knew that something about this wasn't right...  
  
"What's wrong?" Christian asked slowly.  
  
"I'm staying with the duke." She told him solemnly. Satine tried to think up more lies, saying, "After I left you, the duke came to see me and he offered me everything...everything that I've ever dreamed of." Satine fought her tears as she watched Christian's expression go blank. "He has one condition...I must never see you again. I'm sorry." She inwardly cringed when she saw his eyes cloud with anger and confusion. Christian, I'm sorry...I'm *so* sorry, she thought, wanting to say the words to him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Christian asked. Millions of jumbled thoughts began racing through his mind. He had been so sure that she felt the same way about him. He'd been so confident that she would escape from the Moulin Rouge with him. What? How can she be saying this to me? He asked himself, confused.  
  
"You knew who I was..." Satine started, thinking up lies...trying not to cry in front of him. She would never let him see how weak she could really be.  
  
"What are you saying?" Christian asked as he started walking up towards her. "What about last night...what we said?"  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to understand. The difference between you and I is that you can leave anytime you choose. But this is my home. The Moulin Rouge is my home." Satine tried to keep her voice from wavering. You're my home! She wanted to yell out to him. She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck, breathe in his scent, and leave this place forever. No, I have to convince him. I can't let him see me...  
  
"No...there must be something else, this- this can't be real." Christian said, stumbling over his own words. "There's something the matter...tell me what it is. Tell me what's wrong!" He grabbed onto her shoulders as she tried to back up out of the room. Christian pulled her back up to her full height and stopped her from trying to get away. "Tell me the truth. Tell me the truth!" He demanded.  
  
Satine started coughing and couldn't stop. No, stop! she tried to tell herself. She felt her knees get weak and tried to stand. "The...truth?" she tried to speak, but her cough didn't end. "The- the truth is...that..." She started backing up, still coughing as she felt her breath quicken and her eyesight start to fade. No...no! she thought. I almost had him convinced.  
  
"Satine!" Christian cried out, trying to get her to stand. He watched her cough, his eyes widening when he saw specks of red flying out of her mouth. Blood...she's coughing up blood? Instantly, he knew something more serious was going on...there was something that she wasn't telling him.  
  
"Christian..." Satine moaned before falling unconscious. She pitched forward into Christian's arms, causing Christian to almost loose his balance. He fell back a couple of steps and gasped, trying to get a better hold of Satine. He made his way over to his bed, gently placing Satine on her back.  
  
He took off her hat and smoothed back her hair, which had come undone in several places. Satine, my love, what's happened to you? he thought as he wiped away the spots of blood that were around her mouth. Quickly, he rose and turned on his heels, running out the door and towards the town to fetch a doctor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Christian returned with the doctor right behind him both he and the doctor he saw that Satine was still unconscious. She hadn't moved from the position that he had laid her in, and his worry instantly increased.  
  
"What's happened?" The doctor asked, taking some supplies out as he kneeled down in front of Satine.  
  
"She...she was visiting and- and we were talking, and then she started coughing uncontrollably," Christian started. He didn't want to tell them the real reason she had come by. "She started coughing up blood, and- and then she just fell unconscious." He started pacing around as he spoke, unable to simply stand there and watch.  
  
The doctor unbuttoned and peeled away her gray jacket and then pushed up the sleeve of her black top, to expose her pale and slender arm. "You must leave while I examine her."  
  
Christian shook his head. He knew that it wasn't proper for the man to be in the room while a doctor examined a woman, but he refused to leave Satine's side. "No...I- I'm not going anywhere-"  
  
"Wait outside. I will get this done faster if I don't have an audience," The doctor said, glancing at him sharply. He pulled out a white strap, which he placed around her arm before taking out a needle, preparing to draw blood.  
  
"I..." Christian started, trying to talk the doctor into letting him stay; however, if the safety of Satine was the price of simply waiting outside, Christian could be patient. Slowly, he backed up out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What seemed like hours, which in reality was only about forty-five minutes, the doctor finally finished. He opened the door to get Christian. Christian was sitting on the floor facing his room. His head was buried in his hands as he forced himself to stay strong. I have to be strong for Satine, he told himself. He took a deep breath to control his feelings of worry and despair.  
  
"Sir?" the doctor asked.  
  
Christian raised his head. "Yes?" He climbed to his feet and walked into his room and over to Satine. She was sill unconscious and very pale- paler than he had ever seen her before. Sweat covered her face and her makeup had been smeared. Christian ran his fingers down her cheek as he spoke, "Is she okay?"  
  
"Sir...she..." He didn't know how to speak to Christian without telling him the dreadful truth. This woman is dying, He had though while he extracted blood from her arm. "She is very sick," he started.  
  
"But she'll be okay, right?" Christian asked. He had just gotten her back from the Duke...there was no way that he would let her go now. He didn't know if he had the money to pay for the expensive medicines, but he would do whatever he could in order to save Satine.  
  
"Sir, she has consumption."  
  
Instantly, time froze for Christian. He stood up and turned around to face the doctor. Did I hear him correctly? He asked himself. Christian could hear the blood pounding in his ears. He knew what consumption was...it was a disease in the lungs. It was deadly...hundreds of people had already died from it. People were still dying...That means that Satine is going to... "No! She's going to be okay!" He cried out in denial.  
  
"Her case, it's...very acute. I don't see how she's been surviving this long," The doctor said.  
  
"No, you're lying. She- she's...she's fine. She's been healthy for as long as I've...," Christian muttered. "You diagnosed her wrong...she-"  
  
"Christian..." a light voice murmured from behind him. Christian turned around and walked back over to the bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress.  
  
"Satine," He muttered kissing her hands as he gazed worriedly into her eyes.  
  
"He...he's telling the...truth," she whispered to him, taking shallow breaths of air in between her words.  
  
"What?" Christian asked. He didn't want to believe, he *couldn't* believe that she was...she was dying and there was nothing that he could do to stop it from happening. "No, darling, you're going to be-"  
  
"Christian, I'm dying!" Satine said, raising her voice. Immediately, she started coughing again, and placed her hand over her mouth to keep blood from flying out. She gasped for breath, starting to shake so badly that Christian had to grab onto her shoulders to keep her still.  
  
"Easy, miss," The doctor said, coming around and helping her sit up. "You must talk slowly and softly."  
  
"Harold...he told me this morning. I..." Satine looked into Christian's eyes, wondering if she should lie. Harold told her that Christian would be killed if she didn't leave him. But when she looked into his eyes and saw his love, worry, and tears threatening to drop, her walls collapsed. No more lies, she told herself. She gasped for more breath and continued her story. "The Duke...he's threatened to kill you if I didn't push...push you away and stop seeing you so-"  
  
"So, you came here to tell me lies so that...so that I wouldn't try to fight for your love," Christian finished. "You were pushing me away for my safety."  
  
Satine tried to smile as the blinked away tears. "Yes, that's it exactly. And I almost did...but, damn your eyes. I look into them and..." Her voice faltered, unable to fully express how she felt around him. Never before Christian had she felt like this. She was unused to it, and didn't know what to say and how to react all of the time. "I'm sorry, Christian."  
  
"It's okay, love," Christian replied. He kissed her forehead. "Get some rest. I'm going to talk to the doctor."  
  
"All right...I love you, Christian," Satine said softly.  
  
"I love you too," He replied. Christian helped Satine lie back on the bed and silently followed the doctor out into the hallway. "Is there any chance that she'll get better?" he asked the doctor, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Well, her case...it's quite serious," he started.  
  
"I'm not giving up on her...I will fight to keep her alive. If there is any chance, *any* chance at all that I can help her get back all of her health then, I'll take it," Christian said forcefully.  
  
"Well, I don't know if there is any real permanent solution for this. She needs to get away from the city...get her out of Paris and into the countryside. Fresh air and minimal stress is key to this," The doctor said. Christian nodded, committing every word that was spoken by the doctor to his memory. "Keep her high-strung activities to a minimum and her talking to either a whisper or calm tone."  
  
Christian winced when he mentioned her talking. If only he had known that having her sing throughout the play for the last few months had been hurting her. He had put her at risk all this time from the acting. If I had known, I never would have agreed to do this... he thought. "All right...and she'll be better?"  
  
"We can hope," The doctor replied.  
  
Christian nodded once again. "Okay, thank you." He started reaching into his pocket to pay the man, but he held out his hand to stop Christian, refusing to take any money.  
  
"No, it's okay...I hope that she'll get better." The doctor said. He pulled out a bottle of clear medicine from his bag. "This might help with her cough," He said, handing it to Christian. "It's not a permanent solution by any means, but it might help in the mean time."  
  
"Thank you...thank you so much," Christian said. He slowly turned back around and headed into the room. When he walked inside, he saw Satine sitting back up in bed, staring at him. "I thought you were resting," He told her as he walked further into the room. His eyes refused to look at her, and Satine immediately knew that she had hurt him with her cruel words. How could he *ever* think that I would choose the Duke over him? she asked herself.  
  
"Well, I thought you would want to tell me what he said," Satine said softly. "And...and we have to talk."  
  
"All right, so talk," Christian said; however, he continued talking, not allowing Satine a chance to speak. "I don't see why...why you couldn't have been truthful to me. If we got away right now, do you even think that the Duke would find out? And do you think that he'd even care about your safety?" Christian walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. "I care...more than words can say."  
  
Christian ran his hand down the side of her cheek and Satine leaned into his palm. "I know...Christian, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I...Harold made me come here. My heart was breaking. I swear, Christian, I never wanted to say those words to you...I love you."  
  
Christian looked into her eyes, seeing that she was speaking the truth. All he really needed was some reassurance from the woman that he loved. Her blue orbs glistened with tears and he immediately relaxed. "And I love you," he replied, kissing her lips softly.  
  
"Till my dying day," Satine said, tears dropping from her eyes.  
  
"Don't say that," Christian said. "You're not dying any time soon, I promise you."  
  
Satine forced herself to smile. "I believe you," she said.  
  
Christian quickly filled her in about what the doctor had told him. "I am getting you out of here," He said, taking a hold of her hands. He squeezed her hands comfortingly before speaking again. "I'll...I'll sell the typewriter so we can take a train out to the country and...and I'll help you get well again."  
  
"Christian..." Satine gasped. He's going to sell his typewriter? He's going to do all of this just for me? "You don't have to..."  
  
"No, I will fight to keep you alive and healthy." Christian said. He took her face in between his hands and lovingly kissed her. "I just got you back...I'm not letting you go again...ever again."  
  
Satine's eyes filled with tears. Never before in her life had anyone gone to such far measures to make sure that she was well taken care of. I'm loved, and that's all that I care about anymore. I have Christian again, and that's all that matters. "Okay," she whispered. She had to remind herself to stay calm and quiet as she spoke. "Let's run away."  
  
Christian pulled her closer and kissed her, running his hands through her hair. "I love you," He said.  
  
"Christian..." Satine started. She sighed from contentment, even though her chest ached. She pulled him closer for a hug, wanting to savor the moment. "I will always, *always* love you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer in part 1....Nothing belongs to me!  
  
Feedback is appreciated @ LuVnAnGeLNBuFfY@aol.com  
  
Please excuse any mistakes and typos.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In under one hour, Christian had sold his typewriter, bought tickets out to the countryside in France, and helped Satine walk out to the train station. The train was leaving at 2:00, so the lovers still had plenty of time. Satine wanted to get away from the Moulin Rouge as quickly as possible, as she was still afraid that Harold or the Duke would find her.  
  
"Satine, darling, our room is back here," Christian said as he helped her climb aboard the train.  
  
"Christian, I may be ill, but I still know how a train is laid out," Satine joked. She spoke softly into his ear as to not strain her voice. She smiled at him before gently kissing his cheek.  
  
"Well, then you must be feeling somewhat better because now I know that you're joking with me." Christian replied. Although he knew that the situation at hand was very serious, he wanted to keep the atmosphere as light as possible.  
  
When Christian and Satine arrived in their private quarters on the train, the two instantly fell into their plush seats, completely exhausted. Neither had gotten much sleep in the past couple of days because of the Duke and the play. Now, they could barely stay awake. "I can't believe you sold your typewriter," Satine whispered over to him.  
  
"It was just a possession Satine. It was an item...something that I can buy again when I get enough money," Christian said.  
  
"But...that was...you're life. You wrote so well," Satine said regretfully. "And they are so expensive-"  
  
"Don't waste your voice, love," Christian said, interrupting her. He had to remind her to not talk several times already since Satine was not used to keeping quiet.  
  
"Sorry," she mouthed, her lips frowning.  
  
"Anyway, that was only because I had you...my muse. My inspiration," Christian told her. "You're my life. I can get another typewriter eventually, but you...you are priceless. Besides, we always have pen and ink to use." He smiled at her, letting her know that there was nothing that could keep him from writing.  
  
Satine smiled and wiped away tears. "I love you," she mouthed over to him, for once, remembering to not use her voice.  
  
"And I love you," Christian replied. He sat up and moved over to the side of compartment that she sat on. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his warm embrace. "I'll see that you get well again, I promise." He smoothed back her hair and kissed the side of her neck.  
  
"I know," Satine replied softly, smiling. She wrapped her arms around his, and the two leaned into each other. In what only could be described as a very intimate lover's embrace, the two quickly fell to sleep in each other's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, back at the Moulin Rouge, a crowd of over 300 anxiously awaiting upper-class men and women sat waiting for the show to begin. It was 9:00, a whole hour after the show was supposed to begin. People were beginning to talk. There was a rumor flying around that Satine wasn't even here anymore.  
  
Backstage, chaos ensued.  
  
"Where is she?!" Toulouse shouted to anyone who would listen to him.  
  
"Where is Satine?" Harold shouted. "We can't start the show without her!" Instantly, worry filled him. Maybe she had already died...what if she was somewhere gasping for breath and no one could find her?  
  
"What is going on back here?" The Duke shouted as he ran back stage. He had been waiting in the front row for the show to start, but when he heard the rumors that Satine wasn't at the Moulin Rouge, he ran backstage.  
  
"Ah, my dear Duke, there seems to be a problem," Harold started in his happy tone of voice. He dreaded the Duke's temper and was immediately worried about what his reaction would be.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"We, uh, can't seem to find the leading lady," Harold said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"What?! What kind of an excuse is this?" The Duke yelled at Harold. "You *better* find her, Zidler!" The Duke shouted in his face.  
  
"Yes, quite." Harold replied. "Toulouse! Get over to Christian's...maybe he has-"  
  
"Oh! Right away Zidler! Wright Away!" Toulouse shouted, taking off his costume and beginning to head out of the Moulin Rouge.  
  
"I thought that I said she wasn't to see that boy anymore?" The Duke said, staring at Harold in anger.  
  
"Well, my dear, *dear* Duke," Harold started.  
  
"Out of my way!" He shouted, starting to catch up to Toulouse. "I will be joining you..." I must keep my property in good hands, he thought to himself.  
  
Seconds later, Toulouse and the Duke barged into Christian's old room. They looked around, noticing that the room was barren. Toulouse didn't see Christian's typewriter, and assumed that he left town. However, the Duke's gazed stopped when he saw a gray jacket and a woman's black hat lying on the bed.  
  
"Satine's!" He shouted as he stormed over to the bed and picked up her jacket. He raised his head to the ceiling and shouted so loudly that Toulouse had to force himself to not cover his ears. "That BOY!" the Duke screamed, his face turning red with anger. He turned on his heels and headed out the doorway and back to the Moulin Rouge.  
  
Toulouse stood in the doorway, looking around at Christian's empty room. "Good luck, my fiends," He whispered into the night air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers and etc. in part 1.  
  
Feedback is much appreciated at LuVnAnGeLNBuFfY@aol.com  
  
Please excuse any mistakes and typos- no beta reader and I have a tendency to make stupid mistakes.  
  
I forgot to mention last time my thanks for the people who reviews/sent me feedback. I hope that everyone is liking the story- if there is any way that I could improve it, please let me know...first time writing Moulin Rouge fics and don't really have any idea what I'm doing.  
  
So thanks for the feedback!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Satine woke up several hours later. She looked out the window and saw that night had come. They were still traveling and didn't show any signs of ending. However, she noticed that there were no lights in sight. The closest town must be miles away from here, she thought to herself. All she saw was flat and grassy fields, something she had never seen before in her life. We're away from the Moulin Rouge! She thought, feeling as though a burden had been lifted off of her shoulders.  
  
As she turned back around, she gazed at Christian, who was still sleeping. He hadn't slept in at least two days and Satine knew that he must be exhausted.  
  
However, when she looked at him closely, she saw a slight smile on his face. His arms were still loosely placed on her hips as he leaned against the back of the cushion. His hair was mused and was flying in every direction, which made her smile, thinking about how cute and innocent he looked.  
  
Satine ran her finger down the side of his cheek and an incredible feeling filled her chest, a feeling she got whenever she looked at this man...this man who was the definition of love in her eyes. He taught her what it was like to love and have love in return.  
  
And, she slowly started to sing. She knew that she wasn't suppose to, technically, but she couldn't stop...she couldn't fight it, that feeling inside of her. That feeling that Christian forced out of her.  
  
When I think how life used to be  
  
Always walking in the shadows  
  
Then I look at what you've given me  
  
I feel like dancing on my tiptoes  
  
I must say every day I wake  
  
And realize you're at my side  
  
I know I'm truly blessed  
  
For everything you've given me  
  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show  
  
I'll do my best  
  
With every breath that's in me  
  
Blessed  
  
To make sure you never go.  
  
She smiled as she saw Christian whisper her name as he started to move around in his sleep to get more comfortable. How lucky was she to have someone as sweet and tender and caring as he was? She must be the luckiest woman on earth.  
  
There was something inside of his eyes that she couldn't fight; instead, it made her knees feel weak and her heart pound in her chest.  
  
When she had come to him saying that she wasn't leaving with him, she wanted to cry. She felt horrible for causing him that momentary pain, but promised herself that she would make it up to him. Now that they were away from the Duke and Moulin Rouge, they had a chance to start all over again.  
  
There are times that test your faith  
  
`Til you think you might surrender  
  
And baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say  
  
That my hopes were growing slender  
  
You walked by in the nick of time  
  
Looking like an answered prayer  
  
I know I'm truly blessed  
  
For everything you've given me  
  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show  
  
I'll do my best  
  
With every breath that's in me  
  
Blessed  
  
To make sure you never go.  
  
Deep inside of me  
  
You fill me with your gentle touch  
  
I know I'm truly blessed  
  
For everything you've given me  
  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show  
  
I'll do my best  
  
With every breath that's in me  
  
Blessed  
  
To make sure you never go.  
  
Satine shivered from the breeze that was slipping in through a small crack from underneath the window. She slowly moved Christian's hands away and stood on her feet to reach over and grab his jacket that lay on the other side of the compartment. When she slid her arms through the jacket, she paused to breathe in it's scent- Christian's scent of alcohol, smoke, soap, and...something that was uniquely and irreplaceably Christian.  
  
"I love you, Christian," Satine whispered, looking down at him. "I hope that one day I'll be cured of this disease...and we can finally fly away..." She sat back down and burrowed back into him, contouring her body to his. As she wrapped her arms around his waist and started drifting back off to sleep, she muttered. "I want to be your wife..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
("Blessed" By Christina Aguilera is *not* owned by me!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Satine woke up again, she found herself sleeping by herself. As she opened her sleep-filled eyes, she glanced around for Christian but didn't see him in the compartment. Maybe he left to go find out how much longer this ride is going to take, she thought to herself as she sat up. Her neck and back ached from lying on her side all night long, and she started to stretch.  
  
However, the door of the compartment flew open and Christian walked inside, holding two glasses and some food. "Morning!" He said when he saw that she was up.  
  
"Morning," she mouthed back to him, stretching her arms as she started moving around.  
  
Christian sat down beside her and kissed her lips quickly. "Sleep well?" Satine nodded. "Good..." He placed a sandwich and a glass that was filled with some alcoholic drink. "This was all that I could get," He explained to her.  
  
Satine nodded to him, trying to tell him that it was fine. She hated that she couldn't really talk to him without endangering her voice; however, as long as Christian would be there by her side, just as he promised, Satine knew thatshe could get through anything. She started eating her sandwich and took a couple of bites before pointing down to her wrist.  
  
"Huh?" Christian asked. "Ohh...what time is it?"  
  
Satine shook her head "no." Then, she pretended as though she was holding something in her hands and stretched them apart, trying to signal to him that she meant "longer" instead of the time.  
  
"Oh! How much longer?" Christian asked before Satine nodded her head. "About four hours or so. I wanted to make sure that we got as far out into the country as we could...the doctor said that fresh air is good for you."  
  
She smiled, once again amazed by the extreme measures Christian was taking to ensure her safety. Satine stood up and took a couple steps forward to pull open the blinds slightly in order to let some light into the dark room. When she sat back down and leaned against the back of the seat, she winced, pain rushing throughout her body. She had sat back down too quickly and her corset dug into her back and shoulder blades.  
  
"What?" Christian asked, his eyes alert when he heard her gasp. "What's wrong?"  
  
Satine shook her head, trying to tell him that it was nothing. He doesn't need anything else to worry about...he's already got too much on his mind, she told herself.  
  
"No...Satine, you've got to tell me...whatever is wrong, I'll help you," Christian said, gently squeezing her hands. "But you've got to tell me what's wrong."  
  
Satine lowered her head, knowing that Christian spoke the truth. Slowly, she turned around and slid the jacket off just enough to expose her back. Then, when she pulled the back of her top down, she exposed huge areas of bruised and beaten skin.  
  
"Wha- who? Who did this to you?" Christian asked in disbelief.  
  
She turned back around to look at him as she pulled the jacket back up. "The Duke," she mouthed to him with a saddened expression on her face. When the Duke became angered with her refusing to love him, he had attempted to rape her...he pressed his fingers into her back so hard that her skin had bruised. He'd bitten her on her shoulder before dragging his teeth down her back as he clumsily undid the back of her dress.  
  
"What?" Christian asked again, not believing what she had said. "He...tried to...?" Satine nodded her head. At once, Christian wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck and working his way up to her lips. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry I couldn't keep you from him..."  
  
Satine smiled through her tears and kissed his cheek before leaning hers against it. It's not your fault, she wanted to tell him, and when Christian looked at her, she tried to tell him that with her eyes.  
  
"I promise...I promise that I will never let anything like this ever happen to you again," Christian said. "I swear to you...I will keep you safe." He gazed into her eyes as he spoke, "I love you."  
  
Satine kissed him once more. "You make so many promises," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"And I intend to keep them all," He replied. Slowly, he stood up, bringing Satine to her feet along with him. "Come on, let's go see what else there is on this train that is exciting. We still have four hours until we get there."  
  
Satine nodded and smiled. And together, like two children, the lovers walked out of the room, eager to explore the train before they finished at the station.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Christian and Satine were waiting in their room for the trip to end. They were arriving at the train station in about thirty more minutes. The two had spent the day walking around the train, looking at the luxuries and features. Satine had never been on many trains- there was only one that she could remember, so this trip was a new experience for her.  
  
The two were arriving in Nimes, a small town that was off the coast of the Rhone River. Christian had worked out the finances and figured that he would have enough money to at least get a small cottage or room for just the two of them. He would have to get a job somehow, but since he'd been paid for writing Spectacular Spectacular, Christian had enough money for a couple of months.  
  
"So, are you...happy?" Christian asked Satine as the two stared out the open window.  
  
Satine looked back at him, smiling. "Yes," she nodded. Yes, of course she was happy.  
  
Christian had helped her get away from the Moulin Rouge. She was away from the Duke, had hopes of regaining all of her health, and Christian loved her. She had to remind herself of that, almost as if she couldn't even believe it. Someone loved her. Not for her looks, or her smile, or for her bright and bubbly attitudes during the one night stands- someone loved her for *her.*  
  
"Good," Christian said, kissing her cheek. That was all he wanted.  
  
Satine gently nudged Christian to get his attention. He looked her at her with a happy expression painted on his face. "Sing me a song," she started softly, "before we get off the train."  
  
Christian nodded and started thinking of something sweet and romantic that he could sing to his lover. Suddenly, the words and emotions started pouring out from his mouth.  
  
I cannot help it   
  
I couldn't stop it if I tried  
  
The same old heartbeat fills the  
  
Emptiness I have inside  
  
And I've heard that you can't fight love,  
  
So I won't complain  
  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that  
  
Keeps me going on?  
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love  
  
With you.  
  
Satine smiled and blushed as he smiled at her. Christian openly expressed his words of love and devotion to her, words that she would never tire of hearing.   
  
Turn out the lights now  
  
To see is to believe  
  
I just want you near me  
  
I just want you here with me  
  
And I'd give up my everything only for you  
  
It's the least that I could do.  
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love  
  
With you.  
  
And I feel you holding me  
  
Why are we afraid to be in love?  
  
To be loved  
  
I can't explain it  
  
I know it's tough to be loved  
  
And I feel you holding me.  
  
And when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love  
  
With you.  
  
And I feel you holding me...oh  
  
Christian wrapped his arms around her as he finished the last note. "I will love you...until the end of time," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Satine sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing in his arms. "I love you," she whispered into his ear, tightening her grip around him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
("I'd Rather be in Love" Is by Michelle Branch- not me)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At once, Christian and Satine settled into a comfortable life in Nimes. They had found a small cottage on the outskirts of a little town and quickly blended in with the rest of the town. Everyone believed that Christian and Satine were already married since they were so open about their love.   
  
The entire town welcomed Satine and Christian with open arms, so it was a good thing that no one knew of Satine's past history at the Moulin Rouge. The women loved Christian for his polite manners, and (although some were jealous of her beauty), many of the women adored Satine for her quiet, yet commanding presence.   
  
Very quickly, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Before the two had even realized, almost a whole year had passed since the two had run away from the Moulin Rouge.   
  
Their lives were drastically different compared to what they had been just two years ago. The days when Satine was the most popular courtesan at the Moulin Rouge and Christian was dreaming of love (despite his father's wishes), were things of the past.   
  
Every couple of weeks or so, a doctor would come by their house to check up on Satine. He gave updates of her health and medicines to keep her cough away. Also, he was the only person who knew the real reason why Satine was always so silent.   
  
However, the doctor always told the two that the fresh air was doing wonders for her lungs. Her lungs sounded clear instead of congested, as opposed to the painful and wheezing sound that the doctor heard when they first arrived in Nimes. Satine did everything that the doctor requested, especially keeping her talking to a minimum. She still dreamed of the day that she would be able to speak whenever she wanted, and if she followed the doctor's orders, that would probably become a reality.   
  
Christian had to get a job in the town in order to help pay for the doctor's visits, the medicines, and fresh food for both of them. However, he managed to get a job as a bookbinder, so books constantly surrounded him. Although it was nothing like being able to write himself, he *was* able to read what other authors were writing about. Quite often, he'd bring a book home with him and then read it to Satine. It was quite obvious that Christian's love, care, and devotion were what kept Satine going in her worst times.   
  
  
Thankfully, Satine's fits of coughing were down to a minimum. Christian rarely heard her coughing these days, another sign that she was improving. The little times that Satine actually had any coughing spells, she rarely coughed up any blood. She hadn't fainted in months, and hopefully she never would again.   
  
Yes, changes were happening for the better. Thanks to Christian's love, Satine was returning to her normal health.  
  
It was a Sunday evening in the spring. Christian didn't have any work, and the two were staying in for the day. The two lovers lay sprawled out across their bed, arms and legs draped over one another. "Christian?" Satine asked him quietly.  
  
"Yes, love?" Christian asked her, turning his head to look at her.   
  
"I was wondering," she started, "What our future is going to be." The doctor had given her permission to talk softly to Christian for short periods of time just as long as she didn't over-exert herself.   
  
He turned on his side to face her better. "Well, what do you want it to be?"  
  
"Well, the whole town already thinks we're married," Satine said. "And...but I want it to be for real."  
  
Christian smiled. Finally, this was the conversation that he had been dying to have with Satine for months.   
  
Ever since he had gotten the job, there had been a small amount of his pay that Satine never saw. He had been saving for an engagement ring for Satine and planned to ask her one day. He had bought the ring only about a month and a half ago, and would probably still be paying for it until he was in his fifties, but it would be worth it. Maybe this was the day...  
  
"Oh really? I guess that means that you need a ring then," Christian said, smiling to himself.   
  
Satine shook her head. It was almost ironic how a year ago she would have jumped at the chance of a ring. She would have wanted the biggest and brightest diamond on the earth in order to be satisfied. But Satine knew that Christian couldn't afford one, and she didn't even care. She didn't need a ring to establish her status. "No, Christian...I don't." But Christian had already risen from the bed.   
  
"Oh, well...that's too bad," Christian said. "Because I just happen to have this..." he walked over to the fireplace and opened a small box that sat on the mantle. He took out an even smaller box and walked back over to Satine.   
  
Satine sat up, her eyes wide as she watched Christian bend down on one knee and open to box. Her eyes met a glimmering, glittering, heart-shaped ruby set in a gold setting. It was simple, but Satine had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. "Christian..." she started.   
  
"I- I know that diamonds are a girl's best friend," Christian began, smiling up at her. She smiled back, remembering that night at the Moulin Rouge. "But I thought that red would look good on you."  
  
"Christian, I love it," Satine whispered to him.   
  
"You do?" He asked in surprise, almost as if he thought she wouldn't have liked it. "Well, I- I figured that since we weren't a traditional couple, we didn't need a traditional ring," He said. And indeed they were no ordinary couple, this ex-courtesan and penniless writer.   
  
"Christian..." Satine started to speak.  
  
"So...would you mind being married to a penniless writer who can only...can only offer his love?" Christian asked.   
  
"Love? That's more than enough for me," Satine said, leaning down to kiss him. "That's all I'll ever need." She pulled him back up onto the bed and kissed him passionately before pulling back and watching as Christian slipped the ring onto her slender finger.   
  
"I love you, Satine," Christian whispered, leaning down to kiss her.   
  
"I love you...I love you so much," Satine whispered back.   
  
"You're my world," Christian whispered, leaning forward and kissing her cheek gently. Christian gathered her up into his arms before moving and kissing her lips. Satine, as always, was amazed by the passion she could feel as Christian pressed his lips against hers. Instantly, it was like a shock wave racing through the two of them as Christian continued kissing her.   
  
Satine instantly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck as she shifted her position on the bed to be closer to him. She felt as though she were on fire. So many emotions were racing throughout her mind...mostly thoughts on how much she loved this man. She couldn't even put it into words.  
  
Christian passionately and roughly kissed her, caressing her lips with his. However, throughout all of his passion, Satine had never felt anyone treat her so gently. She always used to wonder if he had even kissed another woman before she came along into his life.   
  
His hands slid around her waist, pulling her deeper into his embrace. Satine sighed as Christian trailed a row of kisses across the side of her face. She, in return, ran her fingers through his hair, pulling back to look at him in the eyes. All she saw was love reflecting in his eyes, and her breath caught in her throat. No words needed to be shared between the two, as their love was expressed purely with one look. Satine smiled and sighed from pure bliss as she went back to kissing him. Christian, as usual, felt as though there was some magical force or power that was surging through his body and Satine, as always, felt the exact same way.   
  
For the two of them, it was an instant connection as the two lovers were very quick lost within each other.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Christian arrived back at the cottage the next day, Dr. Millard was checking up on Satine's health. As Christian walked through the door, the doctor was packing up his bag, preparing to leave.   
  
Satine was sitting on the bed, her smile stretching from one side of her face to the other. "Hello, darling," she said to him, her smile growing in size.   
  
"Hello," Christian greeted. "Good afternoon, Dr. Millard."  
  
"Good evening, Christian," the doctor replied. He started walking towards the door, nodding to him. "More good news," He added.   
  
"What?" Christian asked.   
  
"It looks like Satine's consumption has cleared up almost entirely," Dr. Millard said. As Christian looked behind him, he saw Satine smile at him lovingly. Christian found her smile contagious, and was soon smiling along with her.   
  
"That's great!" Christian said enthusiastically.   
  
"I would advise that she stays in an area where she can have fresh air....and a low stress environment is always helpful," the doctor said. "Other than that, she should be just fine." He turned back around and looked at Satine. "Now remember what I said, Satine. Keep the talking down to a few words as possible. If you start to have chest pains, or coughing, or any symptoms like that again, please contact me."  
  
"Yes, doctor," Satine replied, nodding at him. "Thank you for all of your help."  
  
"My pleasure, miss." Dr. Millard replied, walking out the door.   
  
Immediately, Satine rose to her feet and ran over to Christian, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm cured, did you hear? He said that my lungs sound clear and...and my voice will be all right. Christian, I'm cured!" She kissed his lips quickly. "I love you."  
  
Christian smiled. "I love you too." He returned her kiss as he thought back to all of his promises that he had made.   
  
"Thank you," Satine whispered to him.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For loving me," Satine replied, once again kissing him.   
  
"Mm, this is...this is *wonderful* news!" Christian said excitedly. "We should do something to celebrate...anything you want, love. A night in the town, or...or a fancy dinner perhaps...or-"  
  
"How about you and I spend a quiet night at home," Satine said, her voice dropping to a bare whisper. "I can think of a few ways that we can celebrate," she whispered before kissing him once again.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Chapter 7

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Darling?" Christian asked, walking inside the house. He had left work early and wanted to surprise Satine, so he'd bought her some flowers and planned on sweeping her off her feet, skipping dinner, and carry her right back to the bedroom. Weeks had passed since Dr. Orville declared Satine cured of her consumption with no change. Satine was healthier than ever, and Christian intended to keep her that way.  
  
As he walked through the main room, Christian frowned. Usually Satine met him in the main room to give him a kiss. "Satine?" He asked.  
  
Christian walked back into the bedroom and pushed the door open. "Satine!" He shouted, running into the room. Satine was lying on her back in the middle of the bed, her eyes closed. He ran over to the bed and pulled her into a sitting position. "Satine! Satine, wake up!" He shouted, gently shaking her back and forth. No, no, this is not happening now. Not when everything was so perfect.  
  
Eventually, Satine's eyes started to flutter open. "Ch-Christian? Wha-what happened?"  
  
"You fainted," Christian said, releasing her shoulders as she slowly tried to stand.  
  
As Satine tried to stand, her head started aching. "Oh, my head," she complained, immediately sitting back down.  
  
Christian looked at her, his expression filled with worry. "Satine...are you- you fainted, are you all right?"  
  
Satine sucked in deep breaths of air. When she looked at him, she felt guilt for causing him so much pain. "No, Christian, I'm fine."  
  
"Fainting is *not* fine," Christian said. "I'm going to go get the doctor."  
  
"No, Christian, don't!" Satine said, grabbing onto his hands to stop him from walking out the door. Very slowly, she started to stand. "I'm fine, see? Please, no more of this. I feel fine." She took a deep breath of fresh air to show him that she could still breathe.  
  
"Darling, I'd rather be safe than sorry. If...if it is coming back, then we need to start trying to fight it," Christian said, standing up and walking over to her. "I promised that I would take care of you..."  
  
Satine lowered her eyes. She hadn't coughed in months, her fainting spell today had been the first in a year or more. Just when things were going so perfectly, she thought to herself. "Okay, go get Dr. Millard," she said.  
  
Christian kissed her forehead and hugged her waist. "I'll be back," he replied, kissing her once more, this time on the lips. Christian turned on his heels and headed out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Christian arrived with Dr. Millard, he had already explained what had happened to Satine. Christian wasn't sure if the consumption had returned, but he had to know for certain. Dr. Millard agreed- it was better to be overly worried instead of not doing anything at all.  
  
As Dr. Millard took more tests of Satine, Christian waited outside. He paced back and forth anxiously, running his hands through his hair, stuffing his hands in his pockets before taking them out again, or sighing aloud as he stared at the door impatiently.  
  
What's taking so long? He asked himself. He's taken the exact same tests for months, and it has *never* taken this long.  
  
However, he was pulled out of his worrisome thoughts when the door swung open. Dr. Millard motioned him that he could come into the bedroom. Christian stopped pacing and walked over to the doorway. "What's wrong?" Christian asked, looking inside. He saw that Satine was sitting up and smiling; everything looked normal. "Has it...has her consumption come back?"  
  
Dr. Millard stood and started walking up to Christian. "No sir, she'll be fine. Mrs. Satine wants to explain it to you herself." He turned around and looked at Satine. "I'll see you again in three months, right?"  
  
Satine nodded. "Right. Thank you, again."  
  
Dr. Millard nodded and walked out the bedroom. Christian watched as he walked through the main room and then out the front door. It may have been more polite to see the doctor to the door, but Christian had more important things to worry about.  
  
The second after the doctor closed the front door behind him, Christian turned back around to face Satine. "What's wrong? What did he say?" He asked, walking up to her.  
  
Satine turned around and showed her back to him. "Can you loosen then, darling?" she asked, motioning towards her corset.  
  
"Uh..." Christian stuttered before doing as she asked. He loosened several strings in the back before repeating his question. "Is the consumption back?"  
  
Satine turned around and looked at him. Tears welling in her eyes as she smiled at him. "I love you," she said.  
  
Christian gasped, "Oh my God, you're dying again, aren't you?" He asked.  
  
Satine smiled and shook her head. "No silly...The doctor said that I'm...I'm pregnant."  
  
Immediately, Christian stopped breathing. What did she say? Did she say-? "What?"  
  
Satine laughed, saying, "Pregnant? You know...when two people, who really love each other, lie about their being married, they decide that they want to start a family." She smiled at his stunned expression.  
  
"Wha...huh?" Christian asked, his mouth dropping open.  
  
"I thought we talked about this...you *do* want a family, right?" Satine asked.  
  
"What? Of- Of course!" Christian said excitedly. "We're...we're having a..."  
  
"Ba-by," Satine said, emphasizing each syllable.  
  
"Oh God," Christian muttered under his breath. I'm going to be a father...Satine, my dear Satine, and I are having a child... Suddenly, the thought of being a father was too much for him.  
  
"Maybe you should sit down," Satine suggested.  
  
"What?" Christian asked, looking at her. "What- no!" With that, Christian took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the lips. His hands traveled down the side of her body and rested on her hips. "I love you," he whispered, smiling.  
  
"I love you...till the end of time," Satine whispered back, smiling and kissing him.  
  
Christian ran his hands through her hair. He kissed her cheeks and then kissed her lips, grabbing onto her waist and pulling her closer. Satine relaxed, her only movement being the response to his kiss.  
  
He pulled back from her and swung his arms out. "I want to sing! I want to sing out my love for you to the world!" Satine laughed when he ran over towards the window and started singing a line from the meeting where they had first kissed. "In the name of love!" He jumped out and leaned against the railing.  
  
"Come here, you!" Satine cried out, starting to walk over to him.  
  
Christian jumped back down out of the windowsill and ran back over to Satine. He kissed her on the lips, this time long and hard, letting her know how much that he loved her. When he pulled back, Christian started singing, only words of song able to fully express what he was feeling.  
  
You're heard this a thousand times before  
  
I'm in love with you  
  
You'll hear it at least a million more  
  
Baby that's the truth  
  
It's the small things that endear me  
  
Every time that you are near me  
  
The way you laugh at what I say  
  
The way you look at each new day  
  
The way your years fall right on cue  
  
That's what I love about you…  
  
He looked at Satine, as if to tell her to sing...to talk to him through song. She nodded, completely understanding how he was feeling. And, just as easy as it was for Christian, the words simply started flowing from Satine's thoughts.  
  
Nobody else knows me by heart  
  
Takes me where I can reach the stars  
  
Makes be believe in love  
  
The way you do.  
  
Christian started singing once again, wrapping his arms around her loosely...wanting to hold onto her forever. She was his fiancée, she was pregnant with their child, and life was perfect.  
  
You see in me the man that I can be  
  
And I'm thanking you  
  
You've given me all I ever need  
  
All I wanted, too…  
  
I know how blessed I am  
  
Girl, you are my best friend…  
  
The way you laugh at what I say  
  
The way you look at each new day  
  
The way your years fall right on cue  
  
That's what I love about you…  
  
Nobody else knows me by heart  
  
Takes me where I can reach the stars  
  
Makes be believe in love  
  
The way you do.  
  
And finally, the two sang together, their harmonies matching perfectly. Satine ran her hands down Christian's arms, meeting his hands and clasping them within hers tightly. Christian then drew her closer to him, smiling at her.  
  
  
  
The way you do…  
  
You gotta listen baby…  
  
The way you laugh at what I say  
  
The way you look at each new day  
  
The way your years fall right on cue  
  
That's what I love about you…  
  
Nobody else knows me by heart  
  
Takes me where I can reach the stars  
  
Makes be believe in love  
  
The way you do.  
  
  
  
It was hard to believe that not even two years had passed since the night that Christian and Satine met at the Moulin Rouge. It was less than a year since they had run away together, since the only thing they were worried about was whether or not the Duke would find out about them, and since their love was secret.  
  
Satine and Christian laughed, wrapping their arms around each other as their kisses continued.  
  
Life was perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
("The Way You Do" is by 98 Degrees- not me.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I really hope that you enjoyed this. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this Moulin Rouge fic, and maybe I'll write another one...once I get the inspiration. I need a muse...hmm....maybe *I* need a Christian. 


End file.
